A trolley is a vehicle pushed and pulled by human strength for conveying, and is widely used in production and life because the cost is low, the operation is convenient, and the short-distance conveyance of goods is very convenient. However, when goods are large or heavy, the operation process of placing the goods on a carrying mechanism of a trolley or removing the goods from the carrying mechanism of the trolley is difficult, and particularly, it is more difficult to move goods in a high position to the trolley or move goods from the trolley to a high position.
Therefore, currently an improved trolley is available: a carrying mechanism thereof is movably connected to a trolley frame by a chain, and the chain is operated manually through human strength to adjust height of a carrying rack, so as to conveniently convey goods in a high position. However, the trolley also has defects. If the chain is pulled directly by human strength to adjust the height of the carrying rack, a lot of strength is demanded; if a pulley block is disposed on the trolley to reduce the strength needed, a long distance needs to be pulled when the chain is pulled by human strength through the pulley block to adjust the height of the carrying rack, thereby wasting much time.
Therefore, a novel trolley capable of solving the above problems is urgently needed.